mi verdadero ser
by hinata-neko-chan
Summary: Hinata pasa por una serie de sucesos tragicos que causan un cambio radical en su personalidad , segada por la sed de Venganza va tras una aventura muy peligrosa al lado de alguien muy especial , en esta aventura encuentra muchas cosas una de ellas es el amor con la persona que menos esperaba y muy sorprendida al ser correspondida. Quien Sera El Chico ? Pues Pasen Y Lean Onegai ! !
1. acontecimientos

**Holiwi Jajaja bueno este es mi primer fanfic y la verdad no tengo casi ni idea de como subir algo asi que el que estan leyendo lo escribi como prueba aver si funcionaba es que lo ago desde la tablet y es un problema pero Baaa nada de que preocuparce bueno aqui ba Jijiji Gomene **

**Atte : Hinata-neko-chan~**

**Pareja principal : Sasuhina.**

Hinata estaba sentada bajo un árbol en lo alto de una monta a , misteriosamente el árbol estaba en la punta de la monta a y tenia una hermosa vista , se podia ver toda la aldea desde hay , de pronto alguien sale de entre los arboles , sin llamar la atención de hinata , sabia quien era y no hubo necesidad de girarse a verlo , era su mejor amigo kiba.

Kiba : que ases aquí tan sola -le dijo sentandose a su lado , sabia que no tenia que pedirle permiso para ganarse a su lado , eran mejores amigos y no era necesario decirce las cosas para saber que pensaba el uno del otro -

Hinata : solo... pienso .. y observo la aldea -le respondio ella sonriendo si volverse a verlo-

Kiba : as comido algo - estaba preocupado , hace 4 semanas perdio a su padre y desde entonces es otra , su mirada simpre estaba sombria , apagada al igual que su voz , siempre entrenaba sola y cuando el y shino llegaban ella se íva , el sabia el por que ?, no queria que la vieran llorar , neji le conto a el y a shino que aveces se mantenia encerrada en su cuarto viendo por la ventana , asi el parque o a otra parte donde siempre habia gente y si no estaba en su cuarto era aqui en la punta del la monta a vajo el arbol , tambien les conto que no estaba comiendo bien , que se veia palida y un poco mas delgada , y por eso el iso la pregunta la cual ella aun no contestaba- hi...

Hinata : la verdad ... no e tenido mucho apetito despues de aquello ... - respondio , otra vez su voz sonaba apagada al nombrar aquello , como murio su padre ?, pues fue asecinado delante de sus ojos por un ninja de la nibla de otro clan , el cual era enemigo del clan hyuuga- fue mi culpa ... yo no pude salvarlo... fui debil ...

Kiba : debil ! Casi lo matas ... fuiste muy fuerte al derribar a un ninja de la niebla , y tu sola ! Eso no es ser debil-le respondio el peli casta o , otra cosa que la tenia mal era que naruto la aiga rechazado fue una semana antes de que mataran a su padre -

Hinata : por eso fui debil... por ser tan piadosa ... por no ser mala persona ...

Por no querer combertime en el asecino que mato ami padre ... fui debil por no benge su muerte- opreto los pu os que tenia sobre sus muslos y su mirada se combirtio en sombria-

Kiba : hinata en que te has combertido , esa no es nuestra hinata-pensaba el , el unico que lapodia ver era el nadie y cuando digo nadien la avia visto despues de lo ocurrido esepto el shino y neji , aunque paresca inposible era cierto , salia de noche asia la cascada para que nadie la viera , siempre evitando que las personas la vieran , y se suponia que ma ana seria diferente se supone- todos quieren verte sabes... estan selebrando el regreso de uchiha sasuke que tiene muy emocionado al idiota de naruto y asakura -dijo mirandola con una sonrisa-

Hinata : he ?... a .. si .., gracias por recordarmelo kiba-kum-le miro y le dio una sonrisa , que porsupuesto era falsa-

Kiba : hinata no agas eso-penso triste , le dolia , se le rompia el corazon verla asi , sin poder ayudarla , estaba sufriendo y mucho , era demaciado para que una chica como ella lo pudiera soportar , pero que asimple vista pareciera no le importaba , tanto dolor y sufrimiento la destrullo y ahora siente que sobra en el mundo , que no tiene sentido vivir , que esta vacia , esta perdida , como si fuera un solo cuerpo que no tiene alma , un cuerpo que camina y camina y no tiene rumbo- bueno por que no bamos a comer , tengo ganas de comer mucho jajaja

Hinata : jaja kiba-kum tu siempre me haces sonreir , te lo agradeco ... y ... esta bien .. bamos quiero distraerme un poco

Kiba : muy bien , bamos ... akamaru !-llamo a su fiel amigo canino , el cual salto ensima de hinata languetiandole la cara- akamaru no le agas eso a hinata-lo reto

Hinata : jaja .. ja es esta bien -le respondio ella acariciandole la cabeza y el lomo a akamaru- has crecido mucho

Akamaru : gua gua

Kiba : eso hinata sonrie , esa sonrisa es la que me gusta la que les gusta a todos -pensaba-akamaru dice que quiere llevarte en su lomo

Hinata : de demo , sere una molestia parati akamaru- dijo apenada -

Akamaru : gau guau - dicho esto la empujo levemente y hinata acepto su oferta , caminaron asta llegar a un restaurante no muy lujoso y tampoco feo , en donde siempre comian despues de las miciones ahora se asia menos frecuente , desde afuera se podian oir las risas y cuando entraron kiba y hinata que ya se habia vajado de akamaru y este habia ido a persegir un gato todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos por dos cosas 1 que hinata se precente y 2 que kiba la aiha podido combenzer pero luego todos sonrieron y hinata saludo.

Hinata : ho hola ...-todos estaban hay sentados hablandose tranquilamente , solo algunos la saludaron otros solo le dieron una sonrisa y otros nada , hinata por un momento los envidio , pareciera que ella estubiera destinada a fracasar , sentir dolor y estar sola , tomo aire y se sento el medio de la fila derecha a su lado derecho estaba kiba para apoyarla , luego rock lee y por ultimo ten-ten , a su lado izquierdo , shino su compa ero tambien para apoyarla si se sentua mal , luego ino , mas aya shikamaru y por ultimo shouji y en la fila izquierda , de los primeros kakashi , luego al frente de tenten neji , luego sai , sakura , naruto , mas aya sasuke y por ultimo karin.

Neji : que bueno que aya venido hinata-sama - le dijo serio pero feliz-

Ino : si hinata... tenia ganas de verte y hablar con tigo , no puedes dejar a tu amiga sola- le giro un ojo y le sonrio-

Hinata : lo lo siento ino-chan-dijo finjiendo una sonrisa , que todos supieron al igual que kiba era falza se apenaron y por 2 segundos hubo silencio , claro que algunos no hablaban esten o no esten tristes , pero naruto fue el que rompio el helo preguntando a kakashi-sensei si a sasuke lo dejaran libre

Kakashi : estara libre , pero bajo bijilancia naruto - dijo sin quitar los ojos de su libro-

Sasuke : hmp-dijo enojado-

Shouji : cuando trairan la comida -dijo con la cabeza en la meza y las manos en el estomago-

Ino : que no te cansas de comer - le dijo molesta la rubia -

Shikamaru : que problematicos son - miro a la cosina y hay venian con sus platos , a todos le cirvieron uno y comenzaron a comer -

Hinata no podia , solo jugaba con la comida , se le veia triste y sus ojos se apagaron reflejando dolor .

Neji : hinata-sama que sucede , no tiene apetito

Hinata : he ? No solo pensaba ...

Naruto : -se puso triste pero luego le sonrio- bamos hina-chan come , todo esta delicioso

Sakura : si , crele a naruto es el que mas come jeje

Ino : claro despues de shouji jajaja

Hinata : cla claro -sus piro y acerco su mano al salero al igual que sasuke y por acidente rozaron sus manos , se miraron , ambos tenian la mirada sombria , apagada , esa que solo se tiene cuando sientes mucho dolor y no encuentras a la persona que te ayude y te de amor , y al mirarse se entendieron , ambos sufrian , karin miraba disgustada la ecena , a algunos tambien les molesto pero no tanto como a ella , mientras los demas segian comiendo pero fijandose disimuladamente en lo que pasaba y que no era nada bueno.

Karin : olle tu paliducha sueltale la mano a mi sasuke- le dijo enfadada a la hyuuga -

Hinata : he ? -miro asia abajo y efectivamente por acidente sasuke tenia la mano ensima de la ella pero no la saco inmediatamente por que ambos se habian quedado mirandose rapidamente y sonrojada saco su mano y desvio su mirada a su plato

Hinata : lo lo siento -se disculpo aun sonrojada-

Karin : aja , lo siento no era mi entencion , que sinica se nota que querias tirarte ensima de el -se paro actuo juntando sus manos y poniendoselas aun lado de la mejilla -

Ino : karin basta

Sakura : si ya basta sientate o te largas

Hinata : yo...-alcanzo a decir triste pero fue interrumpida-

Karin : no no me callo esta maldita tiene que saber lo que pienso y tu que , haaay miren esta triste , por que no te vas a llorar con tu papi , a a

Hinata :-apreto los pu os en la mesa , todos quedaron sorprendidos esa reacion no era normal en hinata- lo siento chicos .. pero .. me voy -dijo levantandose y caminado asta la puerta-

Karin : jajaja eso ve llorando a casa con tu papi ooo es cierto no tienes , no que en el clan hyuuga son fuertes tal parece que no por que tu papa se murio por debil y tu uyes por que ooo jjaa tambien eres debil , pero que desepcion son ustedes en especial tu padre - en ese momento hinata le tiro un kunai que le callo justo aun lado del cuello estancandola en su ropa pegada a una pared-

**o.o Que Paso ? Y Que Pasara Despues ? , lo mismo pregunto por este Fanfic... T_T bueno si sale mal lo subire de nuevo asta que salga bien y tratare de hacerme una experta , mientras tanto ... a terminar este fic y haber como subo el otro capi T_T **

**Bueno sayooo! Los quiere mucho**

**Atte : hinata-neko-chan**

**PD : wiii ya voy perdiendo el temor y la verguenza a y disculpen la falta de ortografia bueno como ya dije ay arreglo**


	2. una gran y difícil decisión

**_holiwiii Como Estan ? Espero Que Sanitos y Ansiosos e Aqui El 2 Capitulo De Mi Verdadero Ser Les Dije Que Seria Rapido Jiji Espero Sea De Su Agrado sin Nada mas Que Decir E Aqui El Capi Wuiiii_**

**_Atte : Hinata-neko-chan~_**

Hinata : la proxima vez que te vurles de mi padre ... no fallare -dijo sin volverse a mirarle , y se fue lentamente , todos quedaron impresionados -

Kiba : hinata-dijo poniendoce de pie-

Kakashi : dejala kiba , necesita un tiempo a solas

Sakura : si .. kiba .. aun no se recupera despues de lo que paso ... y tu karin largate

Karin : queee ..

Sasuke : largate ..-dijo serio -

Karin : pero sasuke - kun..

Sasuke : no te quiero ver y creo que aqui tampoco.

Karin : achh .. lo esperare afuera en su departamento tengo que hablar con usted ... adios -desapareciendo en una nube se fue-

Neji : disculpen la actitud de hinata-sama , desde que murió su madre se volvió una chica triste y solitaria ... y ahora con la muerte de hiachi-sama la cambio por completo .. - dijo triste y preocupado , igual que todos , menos sasuke que estaba muy pensativo -

Sakura : la verdad es que si ... es otra persona .. no es la misma

Naruto: no es la misma chica tierna , rara y con esa sonrisa que aunque estuviera triste era sincera

Kiba : tu cállate imbécil ... no sabes nada ... el padre de hinata había cambiado le daba amor ... luego de que tu la rechazaras de esa manera!-dijo enojado- .. se sintió mal y aun peor luego de saber que la única persona que le daba el amor que necesitaba murió

Ino : kiba cálmate .. todos sabemos que aqui el imbecil que no supo decirle delicadamente que no le gustaba la rechazo ! Pero aun asi hinata lo supero ... ella sabia que algun dia la rechazaria ..ella hablo con migo le dolio y se que aun le duele pero se ve en sus ojos que ya no le importa lo que mas le afecto fue la perdida de su padre asi que la culpa no es todo de naruto

Kiba : no es solo eso lo que no le importa y lo que se be en sus ojos ... es .. no le importa nada ... su vida ... su estado de salud ... nada y eso es lo que me preocupa ..

Ino : ma ñaná sera su cumplea os no ? -los demas asintieron- pues entonces hagamosle una ! FIESTA SORPRESA !

Neji : no creo que sea buena idea -dijo serio -

Ino : eee ! Pero que amargados ..-pero depronto su semblante se torno a uno serio- hinata-chan a sido por mucho tiempo mi amiga , ustedes tambien deverian saber que ella se encuentra muy mal acerle una fiesta sorpresa la distraerla por un tiempo , demostremosle que la apoyamos y que no esta sola ...

Sai : talvez ino tenga razon

Ino : -con una venita en la frente estilo anime- COMO QUE TALVEZ ES OBIO QUE TENGO RAZÓN

Sai : si si -also las manos tratando de calmarla -hinata talvez se sienta sola y yo creo que debemos intentarlo

Rock lee : debemos intentarlo , somos sus amigos BRINDEMOSLE UN POCO DE NUESTRA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD JHEAA -puso un pie ensima de la mesa , una mano en su cintura y el brazo estirado con la mano semi enpuñ ada mostrando el pulgar alsado en se ñál de me gusta , pero derrepente le llega un golpe en la cabeza de ten-ten-auchh

Ten-ten : estate quieto lee es algo importante no para que hables de tus tonterias

Roock lee : aa ten-ten ya te estas pareciendo a sakura

Sakura : eee! -entonces esta le manda otro golpe en la cabeza pero mas fuerte probocando que lee estrellara la cara con la mesa- idiota!

Naruto : etto .. sakura creo que te has pasado -dicia el rubio rascandoce la mejilla sonriendo nerviosamente-

Sakura : CALLAA!-decia con el puñ o alzado y sumamente enojada con aura negativa -

Sasuke : hmp inutiles -el uchiha se paro siendo observado por algunos de sus compa eros , se metio las manos en los bolsillos , salio y comenzo a caminar -

Kiba : shino es mejor que vallamos a ver a hinata

Shino : si

Mientras que hinata...

Estaba muy enojada , mas que enojada furiosa , queria romper todo a su alrededor se dispuso a ir al campo de entrenamiento asi que comenzo a saltar de tejado en tejado se dirijio asta alli siendo observada por un joven azabache que al igual que ella salto por lo tejados persigiendola .

Hinata llego primero e inmediatamente tomo posicion de ataque , activando su byokugan le pego un fuerte golpe al madero del medio atravesandolo , segido despues de una patada que lo iso astillas , saco 4 shurikens y 6 kunais lanzandolas por todos lados 2 shurikens rebotaron y se dirigian a ella por detras esta los esquibo facilmente y a ambos los tomo con 2 de sus dedos las otras 2 shurikens se incrustaron en el 3 madero en el lado izquierdo ; 3 kunais se incrustaron en un arbol al lado derecho lo que permitio que hinata tomara vuelo elevandoce en el aire aterizando con el puño bien apretado partiendo el madero 2 por la mitad y dejando un oyo en el suelo , los otros 3 kunais venian velozmente del cielo ya que algunos habian sido tirados asia arriba por ella , el primero lo esquibo perfectamente , el segundo que benia seguido del otro solo le corto un mechon de pelo pero no se fijo que estos se separaban y el tercero le callo de lleno en el muslo derecho.

Hinata : rayos !-dijo adolorida-

"Fuishh" se escucho el filo de unas shuriken aterrizando de entre los bosques .

Hinata : pero que..

Alcanzo a decir , logro esquibar 4 pero las por el dolor de su muslo la desconsentro , lo unico que pudo hacer fue auto protejerse poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cara ; algunos rasgaron su ropa y uno quedo incrustado en su brazo izquierdo.

Hinata : SALGAN DE SU ESCONDITE O VOY POR USTEDES -grito apenas-

Pero solo se logro escuchar una risa malefica que cada vez se asia mas grande , hinata abrio sus ojos de sobremanera con un poco de temor viendo la sambra gigantesca que aparecio delante de ella ...

_**Gomene Lamento Dejarlos Asta Aqui Pero Entiendame hay Que Ponerle Sabor Jajaja ^/^ Etto Les Gusto ?.. Pues Podrian Dejar un review pofis onegaii !**_

_**Bueno Adios Los Quiere Mucho **_

_**Atte : Hinata-neko-chan~**_


End file.
